No estoy enamorado, Estoy flechado
by Gura-Chan
Summary: Para Sasuke Uchiha el amor no es nada pero cuando conozca a cierta chica todo cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

Para Sasuke Uchiha nunca a estado enamorado pero quien iba a decir que le gusta Hinata, pero ella sólo tiene ojos para Naruto. ¿Qué va a Sasuke hacer al respecto?

Uchiha Sasuke no le gustó un montón de chicas. Básicamente no le gustaba ninguno de ellas, porque eran muy molestas. Pero Sasuke realmente le gusta una chica, Hinata Hyuuga era la única chica en Kohana school que no estaba enamorada de el.

Fue un alivio al principio, pero luego él se preguntaba por qué ella no lo quería. "Yo no entiendo por qué? Quiero decir mírame soy sexy, impresionante, fuerte, inteligente. ¿Quién no me querría? se dice a sí mismo mirando a ella en clase.

Fue su último año en la escuela secundaria y quería que la pequeña y tímida Hinata se figara en el. Ella estaba tomando notas como si debería estar haciendo pero estaba prestando atención a la agenda para ella. Sus ojos claros, sus labios, su largo cabello de color índigo, por no mencionar su enorme busto haciendo su figura perfecta increíblemente hermosa.

Él la habría llevado a un lugar obscuro y allí solos le haría un sin fin de cosas pervertidas. Sasuke la considerará suya y podría ahuyentar a cualquiera de los que trataran de acercarse a ella. "Muy bien hoy vamos a empezar nuestros proyectos ahora quiero que se dividan en grupos de dos en dos y pensar en una idea de hacer su proyecto adelante.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz hasta Orochimaru dijo "Voy elegir a sus socios." Algunos gemían y algunos decían. "Está bien... Naruto se le asoció con ..." que estaba buscando unos papeles y miró a Ino.

"Ino" se golpeó la cabeza disgustada y miro a Naruto en forma disgustada . "Sakura se asoció con..." Cruzó los dedos orando para ser emparejado con Sasuke. "Shino". ella hizo un mohín "Kiba se empareja con kaikata , Sai estará con ser Shikamaru y finalmente". Miró a Sasuke.

"Sasuke y Hinata." Hinata saltó y asintió ruborizándose ligeramente. "Yo quería ser compañera de Kiba-kun ..." Sasuke sonrió felizmente "ahora llegar a sus socios y comenzar el asalto del cerebro." los grupos se reunieron.

Hinata se sentó al lado de Sasuke y se miró las manos en su regazo _¿qué vamos d-debemos h-hacer en nuestro p-proyecto uchiha-san?_ dijo la ojiperla . el la miro _Bien podríamos hacer algo en una diapositiva_ .Ella asintió con la cabeza _e -eso suena muy b-bien uchiha –san_." sonrió _claro que esta bien , Podemos encontrarnos en mi casa más tarde_ ella miró a Sasuke _Umm realidad u-uchiha-san no puedo ir _" hizo _ ¿porque no ?_dijo un poco molesto ._ e-este mi padre n-no le agradaría_ " dijo hinata con nerviosismo.

_Entonces, yo voy a tu casa entendido_ dijo en tono superior

_ b-bueno_ dijo hinata.

Después de hablar sobre el trabajo, la joven pelinegra se fue con sus amigos y su actual novio shino abúrame, solo ino , tenten ,neji y kira sabían de la relación.

_ No lo se hinata siento que alguien nos sigue_

Hinata miro a shino y dijo _No lo creo shino-kun_

_ tal vez tienes razón estoy paranoico_dijo el abúrame, hinata le sonrió y el a ella, aunque con sus grandes chaquetas no se notaba , caminaron hasta llegar a su clase de matemáticas.

En esta clase estaban Suigetsu , Karin , Jugo , Kabuto , Lee , Neji , Tenten , Naruto , Kiba , Sasuke , Sai , Shino , Sakura , ino y la joven Hatake Kaikata. Que fue es una de las mejores amigas de Hinata . kaikata tiene la figura perfecta en opinión de Hinata , ella era de tez blanca , de cabello negro y ojos de igual color , siempre lo mantenía corto , su cuerpo era casi como el de hinata pero con menos busto , ella estaba enamorada de kiba pero el era muy despistado para notarlo .

Kaikata se sonrojó en el impacto al notar que asuma se dio cuenta de ella estaba mirando a kiba _señorita Hatake seria tan amable de mirar al pizarrón y no a kiba _. Dijo Asuma

_ lo siento Asuma_sensei no volverá a ocurrir_ dijo la avergonzada joven

_ Bien ahora como estaba diciendo que quiero que complete las páginas 64 a 67 .¿de acuerdo? Dijo asuma, kaikata asintió y se puso a trabajar. Suigetsu estaba tratando de copiar a kaikata en sus respuestas. Kaikata se dio cuenta y ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza de suigetsu .

Hinata tuvo que contener la risa, era tan gracioso y más porque la pelinegra era de las personas enojonas y vengativas.

Hinata volvió a su trabajo con sasuke . Sasuke miró Hinata contuvo una risita mientras miraba a Kaikata Hatake la única chica que no le adulan. Él sabía que esa chica estaba enamorada de kiba y pensó que era estúpida o retrasada

Después del último período del día todos se fueron a sus casilleros sakura y Naruto se fueron a su casa, Hinata se fue a casa con Kiba . Shino y kaikata, Sasuke se fue a casa con Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo sus compañeros de casa .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hinata había estado trabajando en el desayuno con su padre cuando su mayordomo entró y dijo Hashi _la señorita Kaikata está aquí. _dijo el mayordomo _Déjala pasar nos puede ayudar con el banquete. Él asintió con la cabeza y dejó pasar a Kaikata y abrazó a Hinata con fuerza.

_señorita Hatake me gustaría tener a mi hija en una pieza ya sabes. _Hinata sonrió tímidamente _Lo siento señor, pero me encanta Hyuga Hinata ella es tan linda y tengo la intención de casárseme con ella _ Hinata se sonrojó Hashi tenía una gota de sudor al estilo anime y Kaikata comenzó a reír. _No. Estoy bromeando no voy casarme con Hinata, Ella se parece más a mi hermano pero en versión femenina _ bromeo kaikata

_ Esta bien, señoritas váyanse _ dijo Hashi.

Hinata y kaikata caminaron hasta que encontraron a Shino y a Kiba

_ Hola Shino _kun, Kiba _kun_ dijo Hinata sonriendo

_hola Hinata _dijo Shino en forma cálida

_hola kaikata, estas linda hoy _dijo un Kiba sonrojado

_eh gracias Kiba –kun _dijo la pelinegra con un sonrojo

_ bueno mejor vámonos llegaremos tarde _dijo Shino

Llegaron hasta la escuela, en clase de matemáticas

_Ag... Odio cálculo, ¿cómo es que eres tan buena en esto? _ Hinata sonrió a la chica y dijo _ Kaikata-chan no es tan difícil, apropósito Kiba-kun me dio esto es para ti _ Kaikata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

El papel decía:

_Querida kaikata no se porque no puedo dejar de mirarte, son tus son como becerros y tu boca como corral te bajaron del cielo por bruta y animal._

_Kaikata se puso furiosa y se dirigió a Kiba_

__ ¡Kiba Inuzuka ¡ ¿que rayos es esto? _grito furiosa la joven_

__ ¿de que hablas yo no hice nada_ dijo el peli castaño_

__¡como me pudiste escribir esto?... eres un idiota eso eres _dijo la pelinegra muy enojada_

_El inuzuka leyó lo que estaba escrito y solo soltó una sonora carcajada _¿ enserio crees que es mi letra? Mi letra es pésima mírala, ¿crees que te diría algo como eso?, si tu me gustas mucho _ dijo el peli castaño_

__ Entonces ….. Maldito_Suigetsu _ dijo la pelinegra, cuando el peliblanco escucho sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, luego volteo y sonrió en forma nervioso

Quince minutos después se miro a Suigetsu correr por su vida y atrás una pelinegra furiosa.

Después del gran acontecimiento Suigetsu fue brutalmente lastimado.

Hinata había arrastrado a la casa de Sasuke, por kaikata, al llegar kaikata se despidió y se fue corriendo. Según Hinata porque la pelinegra tenia que ir al baño mas cercano, pero luego regreso, cuando sasuke abrió la puerta la pelinegra dijo _ sasuke amigo préstame tu baño, no me aguanto _ dijo la pelinegra, el asintió con la cabeza, pero por dentro estaba molesto.

El aire entre ellos se sentía extraño. No sabían nada de ellos y eran totalmente opuestos. Eran como agua y fuego, azúcar y sal, dulce y amargo.

Cuando la pelinegra fue al baño se tropezó con Suigetsu y el miro con miedo.

_ no me hagas daño _ dijo con miedo el peliblanco

_eres un bebe, ¿donde esta el baño? , dime rápido me orino _ dijo la pelinegra

_ Esta por el cuarto de Karin _ dijo y luego corrió a su cuarto

Hinata se podía decir que ella estaba lo mas nerviosa posible

_ Bien Hyuga vamos a trabajar _dijo el Uchiha.

Los jóvenes estaban perdidos en sus miradas, tan diferentes, pero tan iguales.

Que era ese sentimiento que se formaba en mi pecho, mi corazón latía mas rápido que cundo estoy con Shino-kun, pero no es doloroso que cuando estuve con Gaara la ultima vez que nos vimos, se que estoy muy sonrojada, no puedo aguantar mas la mirada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mientras con kaikata en buscado el baño**.

_ _maldita sea no encuentro el baño, me voy a mojar_ _ murmuro la joven

_ ¿que haces tu aquí?_ dijo una voz

_ le preste el baño a Sasuke, ¿te molesta eh Karin? _ respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa sarcástica

_ Claro que me molestas tu pelos de estropajo _ respondió la chica de cabello rojo

_ ja, mira quien habla la víbora con patas. _ dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfadora

_ Maldita….. _ dijo la chica de cabello rojo pero fue interrumpida _ Karin, basta no mas peleas_ dijo una voz fuerte

_ Hola Juugo, ¿sabes donde esta el baño?_ dijo la chica agarrándose la entre pierna y asiendo saltos.

_ Si esta hay _ dijo señalando.

El joven pelinegro tubo que entra rápidamente al baño antes que Suigetsu entrar, el pobre chico peliblanco tubo que esperar o hacer sus necesidades en la maseta de Juugo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con Hinata y sasuke.**

Hinata estaba sola, el pelinegro se había ido ver que era el ruido que estaban haciendo sus compañeros.

_ ¿quien eres tu y que quieres con Sasuke-kun?_ dijo una voz saliendo de la obscuridad.

_ y- yo soy H-Hinata Hyuga, vine hacer un trabajo con uchiha-san _ respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo.

_ espero que solo sea trabajo porque si tu quieres acostarte con el….. Yo te mato _ dijo con un tono sombrío.

_ Karin, lárgate de aquí_ dijo una vos

_ Sasuke- kun yo…_ dijo la chica en un tono meloso.

_ te dije que te fueras _ dijo el chico en un tono serio.

_ p-pero yo _ la joven balbuceaba

_ ¡largarte de aquí Karin! _ grito el chico

El volvió con su compañera de equipo, la Hyuga parecía tenerle miedo al chico.

_ empecemos ya _ dijo el joven y la chica asintió.

_ Gracias Sasuke ya me voy, adiós Hinata ya me voy, te veo al rato_ dijo la chica pelinegra.

Después de irse kaikata me sentí muy intimidada, nunca estado con un chico bueno corroigo si con Gaara, Shino, Neji y Kiba, no se que hacer solo escucho lo que dice y me siento confundida, ahora no se que hacer sus ojos me miran, siento que mis mejillas se calientan.


End file.
